gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies
Project X Zone 3:Sacred Destinies/'Purojekuto Kurosu Zōn San: Shinseina unmei' or simply Project X Zone 3 is an Fighting/Tactical-Role Playing game featuring characters from Bandai Namco, Capcom and Sega, Nintendo returns once again with both Fire Emblem Awakening and Xenoblade Chronicles franchises, now more third party guests has arrived: Techmo Koei, Arc System Works, SNK, Square-Enix, Compile Heart and Konami. Summary Three years after Project X Zone 2, a mysterious evil force is causing chaos making worlds, ages and dimension rifts combine once more, Ouma has returned once more but now searching something important related with the Arisu Clan New Gameplay Additions *'Ultimate Multi-Attack': A new skill added to every pair unit, the difference between the normal one is that you can attack 8 Enemy Units at the same time, depending of the Unit level and skills is the damage that will cause. Example: Reiji & Xiaomu can do it along with Haken & Sänger, Xiaomu & Sänger will start with the combination attack and Reiji & Haken will finish this. DLC *'Outfits': The player can change the outfit of the characters on their likes, the swimsuits are the only outfits avaible for free due to the arrive at Dead or Alive Xtreme Series resort stage. *'Challenge Stages': The challenge stages are back, now with 16 challenges to beat and have exclusive rewards that'll not be found on any store of the game. **C.1: Tomorrow's Mine Stage: Kamurucho (Yakuza) Enemies: Bayonetta & Nelo Angelo *C.2: Aliens vs Shinra Stage: Woglinde-KOS-MOS Maintenance Room (Xenosaga) Enemies: Xenomorph Queen & Mad Predator *C.3: Burning Bloodline Stage: Naples Station (GioGio's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Whirlwind) Enemies: Giorno Giovanna, Dio Brando & Kazuya Mishima *C.4: Living Nightmare Stage: The House of the Dead (Zombie Revenge) Enemies: Jack Norman, Tyrannosaurus Rex & Xenomorph Queen *C.5: Phantom Blood Stage: Fetus of God (Vampire Savior: Lord of Vampire) Enemies: Dio Brando & Jedah Dohma *C.6: Time Travelers Stage: Conton City (Dragon Ball Xenoverse) Enemies: Towa & Validar *C.7: Xtreme Mid-Summer of Danger Stage: Resort & Beach (Dead or Alive Xtreme Series) Enemies: T-elos & Iris Heart *C.8: See you in Hell! Stage: Snowy Country (Metal Slug 7/Double X) Enemies: Allen o'Neil & Metal Face *C.9: The King of Fighters Stage: Shadowloo Base (Street Fighter V) Enemies: Geese Howard, M.Bison, Nightmare, Pyron, V-Dural & Jack-O' Valentine *C.10: Tales of Aselia Part 1 Stage: Tower of Tarqaron (Tales of Vesperia) Enemies: Zagi & Twilight Pronyma *C.11: Tales of Aselia Part 2 Stage: Tower of Salvation (Tales of Symphonia) Enemies: Duke Pantarei & Kronos *C.12: Xeno-Trio Stage: Gaur Plains (Xenoblade Chronicles) Enemies: T-elos, Metal Face & Deus *C.13: Heartwarming Feelings Stage: Cairo Streets (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future) Enemies: Dio Brando, M.Bison, Towa & Maximilian *C.14: Love is Not Enough Stage: Planeptune (Hyperdimension Neptunia) Enemies: V-Dural, Geese Howard, Diavolo & Jack-O' Valentine *C.15: The Final Battle Part 1 Stage: Ouma's Headquarters (Original) Enemies: Riemsianne la Vaes, Marduk, Nebiroth, Aizen Souzuke, Zagi, Twilight Pronyma, Donquixote Doflamingo, Necalli, Dr.Eggman, Diavolo, Aya-me, Sephiroth, Mad Predator, Pyron & Iris Heart *C.16: The Final Battle Part 2 Stage: ??? (Original) Enemies: Galamton, Sofia, Saya, Sheath, Dokugozu, Dokumezu, Azazel, Zouna, Duke Pantarei, Kronos, Sakazuki Akainu, Jedah Dohma, Sigma, Mundus, Abyss, Grandmaster Meio, Xenomorph Queen, Mecha-Sonic, Ranmaru Mori, Metal Face, Deus, Volgin, Allen o'Neil, Relius Clover & Alpha-152 Characters Pair Units NOTE: Characters with * symbol are initially an enemy unit. Solo Units Enemy Units NPCs Mentioned Characters Bandai Namco *Kogoro Tenzai (Project X Zone) *Suzuka-Hime (Endless Frontier) *Aschen Brödel (Endless Frontier) *Shion Uzuki (Xenosaga) *M.O.M.O. (Xenosaga) *Jinpachi Mishima (Tekken) *Nina Williams (Tekken) *Dr.Bosconovitch (Tekken) *Kuma II (Tekken) *King (Tekken) *Gohan (Dragon Ball Xenoverse) *Piccolo (Dragon Ball Xenoverse) *Krillin (Dragon Ball Xenoverse) *Kurino (Adventure of Valkyrie) *Sabine (Adventure of Valkyrie) *Black Valkyrie (Adventure of Valkyrie) *Kamüz (Adventure of Valkyrie) *Nana Kouzuki (God Eater) *Ren Amamiya (God Eater) *Mitsurugi (Soul Calibur) *Talim (Soul Calibur) *Sophitia (Soul Calibur) *Sanji (One Piece: Burning Blood) *Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece: Burning Blood) *Boa Hancock (One Piece: Burning Blood) *Portgas D.Ace (One Piece: Burning Blood) *Sabo (One Piece: Burning Blood) *Flynn Scifo (Tales of Vesperia) *Estellise Sidos Heurassein "Estelle" (Tales of Vesperia) *Judith Lowell (Tales of Vesperia) *Colette Brunel (Tales of Symphonia) *Genis Sage (Tales of Symphonia) *Stahn Aileron (Tales of Destiny) *Judas (Tales of Destiny) *Sakura Haruno (Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4) *Kakashi Hakate (Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4) *Ayame (Naruto) *Jiraya (Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4) *Tsunade (Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4) *Itachi Uchiha (Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4) *Atoli (.Hack//G.U.) *Yuna (Sword Art Online: Hollow Realization) *Sachi (Sword Art Online: Hollow Realization) *Ki (The Tower of Druaga) *Saori (Saint Seiya: Soldier's Soul) *Ryoga (Saint Seiya: Soldier's Soul) *Shiryu (Saint Seiya: Soldier's Soul) *Mone (Yumeria) *Hibiki (The Idolm@ster) *Yukiho (The Idolm@ster) Capcom *Cammy White (Street Fighter) *Guy (Street Fighter) *Karin Kanzuki (Street Fighter) *Rashid (Street Fighter) *Seth (Street Fighter) *Akuma (Street Fighter) *Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers) *Jon Talbain (Darkstalkers) *Lord Raptor (Darkstalkers) *Vile (Megaman X) *Chris Redfield (Resident Evil) *Sherry Birkin (Resident Evil) *Helena Harper (Resident Evil) *Ashley (Resident Evil) *Nemesis T-Type (Resident Evil) *Trish (Devil May Cry) *Nero (Devil May Cry) *Miles Edgeworth (Ace Attorney) *Mia Fey (Ace Attorney) *Pearl Fey (Ace Attorney) *Manfred von Karma (Ace Attorney) *Diego Armando "Godot" (Ace Attorney) *Dahlia Hawthrone (Ace Attorney) *Mack the Mummy Commando (Captain Commando) *Ginzu the Ninja Commando (Captain Commando) *Baby Head the Baby Commando (Captain Commando) *Jonathan Joestar (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood) *Erina Pendelton (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood) *Robert E.O. Speedwagon (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood) *Lisa Lisa (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future) *Jean Pierre Polnareff (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future) *Noriaki Kakyoin (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future) *Muhammed Avdol (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future) *Iggy (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future) *Trish Una (GioGio's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Whirlwind) *Guido Mista (GioGio's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Whirlwind) *Hannah Dundee (Cadillacs & Dinosaurs) *Mustapha Cairo (Cadillacs & Dinosaurs) *Mess o'Bradovich (Cadillacs & Dinosaurs) *Tsukune (Rosario + Vampire DS) *Moka Akashiya (Rosario + Vampire DS) *Kurumu Kurono (Rosario + Vampire DS) *Yukari Sendo (Rosario + Vampire DS) Sega *Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Sarah Bryant (Virtua Fighter) *Shinjiro Taiga (Sakura Wars) *Alicia Melchiott (Valkyria Chronicles) *Haruka Sawamura (Yakuza) *Toshiro Hitsugaya (Bleach: Dark Souls) *Rangiku Matsumoto (Bleach: Dark Souls) *Orihime Inoue (Bleach: Dark Souls) *Gon (Bleach: Dark Souls) *Adam (Streets of Rage) *Max (Streets of Rage) *Skate (Streets of Rage) *Zephyr (Resonance of Fate) *Vashyron (Resonance of Fate) *Toma (Shining Force EXA) *Jeanne (Bayonetta) Nintendo *Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Reyn (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Marth (Fire Emblem) *Shiida (Fire Emblem) *Nowi (Fire Emblem) *Nah (Fire Emblem) Square-Enix *Aerith (Final Fantasy) *Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Fei Fong Wong (Xenogears) *Bartholomew Fatima (Xenogears) SNK *Tarma Roving (Metal Slug) *Fiolina Germi (Metal Slug) *Nadia Cassel (Metal Slug) *Trevor Spacey (Metal Slug) *Ralf Jones (Ikari Warriors) *Clark Still (Ikari Warriors) *Leona Heidern (Ikari Warriors) *Donald Morden (Metal Slug) *Andy Bogard (Fatal Fury) *Joe Higashi (Fatal Fury) *Mai Shiranui (Fatal Fury) *Blue Mary Ryan (Fatal Fury) *Kim Kaphwan (Fatal Fury) *Li Xiangfei (Fatal Fury) *Cheng Sinzan (Fatal Fury) Konami *Otacon (Metal Gear) *Colonel Campbell (Metal Gear) Techmo Koei *Ayane (Dead or Alive) *Hayate (Dead or Alive) *Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) Arc System Works *Sin Kyske (Guilty Gear) *May (Guilty Gear) *Dr.Baldhead "Faust" (Guilty Gear) *Millia Rage (Guilty Gear) *Ramlethal Valentine (Guilty Gear) *I-No (Guilty Gear) *Es (BlazBlue) *Taokaka (BlazBlue) *Litchi Faye Ling (BlazBlue) Compile Heart *Nepgear (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Blanc (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *If (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Uni (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *5pb (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Tekken (Hyperdimension Neptunia) Music List